moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
The is a in . Technical * Wolves deal 8 damage points per 0.1 seconds as long as they keep their mouth on the Player. * Wolves interact with Boost Pads, Pit Traps, Cacti and Spikes just like normal Players. * The Wolf has a 350 HP, 3.5x more than the average Player, who has only 100 HP. * The Wolf drops 500 Gold and 200 Food when killed. * Wolves move considerably faster than Players. * However, with Daggers or Monkey Tail, the Player will be faster. * Wolves are supposed to spawn only in the Snow Biome but have been observed spawning in all , even the Desert Biome. * Wolves are the 3rd most common in the game after Cows and Pigs. * Wolves wander the world randomly, if it stumbles upon a Player it will pursue with greater precision than the Bull or Bully. It shares the same limited AI, however. * Wolves have the fastest turning speed of all . Strategy * When battling Wolves, never stop moving unless the Wolf becomes trapped or you have a Bat. Hit the Wolf with your Weapon as you run away from it, Healing as it bites you. * If you have full health, only Heal once you've killed the Wolf as you will use up less food when healing back to full health, and more food when healing at the same time the Wolf is attacking you. * If possible, drop a Pit Trap in front of you when the Wolf gets close enough in order to render it defenseless. * Kill the Wolf with Arrows to go for a Golden/Diamond/Ruby . * Kill the Wolf with a Spike then switch to the Wooden Shield to earn the Golden/Diamond/Ruby Shield. * If you are holding a Hand Axe, just run away from it while hitting it at the same time. The knockback will make the wolf go slower, therefore making you undamaged. * You can also "ride" a wolf, by simply just hitting it once and it would do a small amount of Damage to you, making you fast enough to escape Players that are really overpowered. * Make sure The Wolf does not ram you, as it will deal huge Damage to The Player. * Wolves will sometimes pin you into a corner. Once that happens, you're screwed as you will most likely get the Shame! hat and will die. ** To stop this from happening, though, you can place down a Spike (it doesn't matter what kind), and the Wolf will run away. * This is the weakest Hostile Mob in the game as it can be taken down by an Age 1 player. * You can actually kill the Wolf without taking any Damage if you run away and hit it at the same time. This can be even easier with the Bat, because of the large Knock-back the Bat deals. * If you want to get the upgraded variants for the Wooden Shield, trap a Wolf and place a it. Hold the shield first then spike it; the will then contribute to the required amount of items to get upgraded variants. Trivia * Curiously, Wolves will not attack the player if he wears the Bull Mask, though the Bull Mask is intended for use on Bulls and Bullies. * The Wolf is described as spawning "in snow biome", but clearly spawns everywhere as killing the Wolf may occasionally lead to the Wolf re-spawning right next to you no matter which Biome you are in. * There are 2 types of wolves in this game: a regular wolf and MOOFIE. * The new wolf skin is designed by the MooTuber eXistenZ. History * 1.6.9 - Changed sprite * 0.894 - Increased number of Wolves in the world and decreased attack damage from 10 to 8 * 0.891 - Added Wolf Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/animals/wolf_1.png